christiandemocracyfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Maturen
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | burial_place = | burial_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = Harrisville, Michigan | nationality = | other_names = | ethnicity = | citizenship = United States | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = Salesperson | years_active = | era = | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = Candidacy in the 2016 American presidential election | notable_works = | style = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = American Solidarity | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = Christian (Roman Catholic) | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | mother = | father = | relatives = | family = | awards = | website = | module = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | footnotes = }} Michael A. Maturen ( ; born 1964), known as Mike Maturen, is best known for his candidacy for president of the United States as the nominee of the American Solidarity Party in the 2016 United States presidential election. Life and career Born in 1964, Maturen was adopted into a Roman Catholic family. He attended Douglas MacArthur High School and, in 2002, Maturen graduated from the Minnesota Graduate School of Theology. Maturen was ordained as a priest in the Communion of Evangelical Episcopal Churches (an Evangelical church in the Anglican tradition outside of the Anglican Communion), although he eventually returned to the Christian denomination of his upbringing, the Roman Catholic Church. Currently, Maturen works as a salesperson and part-time magician. He has been appointed as the District Deputy for the Michigan Jurisdiction of the Knights of Columbus. In 2012, he wrote and published a weekly devotional book entitled A New Dawn: Weekly Wisdom From Everyday Life. Presidential campaign and political positions Maturen is the presidential nominee for the American Solidarity Party. Maturen is pro-life, both in regard to abortion and capital punishment. He refers to himself as "WHOLE life...not just anti-abortion". He supports the Christian democratic concepts of solidarity and subsidiarity. Ballot status Electoral votes: 9 (272 with write-ins) Ballot access: Colorado Write-in access: Alabama, Alaska, Georgia, Idaho, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Maryland, Michigan, Minnesota, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, North Dakota, Ohio,http://www.co.greene.oh.us/DocumentCenter/View/8999 Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Texas, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, Wisconsin Endorsements *Peter Lawler,National Review: I will almost surely vote, in case you’re wondering, for Mike Maturen, the candidate of the American Solidarity Party. Roman Catholic political scientist *Mark P. Shea,"I endorse Mike Maturen and the American Solidarity Party" from his blog "Catholic and Enjoying it! Roman Catholic apologist References External links * American Solidarity Party website Category:1964 births Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American Solidarity Party politicians Category:Converts to Anglicanism from Roman Catholicism Category:Converts to evangelical Christianity from Roman Catholicism Category:Knights of Columbus Category:Living people Category:North American Christian democrats Category:People from Alcona County, Michigan Category:United States presidential candidates, 2016